


Twice

by honeydripper



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, anyway, just a warning ok, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydripper/pseuds/honeydripper
Summary: Yeah so this was... absolutely filthy. Probably the most nsfw thing I've written ever so, please give feedback and let me know if you liked it!





	Twice

The soft hum of the stereo leads Jimmy to the study, mouth sloping into a thin smile when he finds you in the same position he left you earlier that day, sat on the couch with your nose buried in one of the many books he’s acquired over the years. You’re so swept up in the novel that you don’t notice his lithe frame leaning against the doorway. Jimmy clears his throat to grab your attention, chuckling softly when you jump in surprise. 

“How long have you been spying on me, green eyes?” You murmur softly and look up from the book, biting your lip when you see him… it’s truly a mystery how someone could look so radiant in a pair of loose-fitting jeans and tee shirt but somehow, Jimmy looks effervescent. 

His lips turn up into a coy smile and he shrugs before walking over to you. He takes one of your hands in his and pulls you up off the couch to capture your lips in a gentle kiss. Before you have any chance to deepen it, he pulls away, a toothy grin cast on his face. 

“Darling, come to bed will you?” His hands move to cradle your hips, thumbing at the hem of the white button up you must’ve knicked from him earlier that day. You sigh softly and wrap your arms loosely around his neck, placing languid kisses down his jaw. 

“I’m busy,” you reply, a smirk gracing your lips as you drag your teeth down the slope of Jimmys neck, relishing in the soft sigh that comes out of your lovers mouth when you nip at the soft skin. “You’ve caught me right in the middle of a chapter, green eyes. It would be a crime to not finish what I’ve started.” 

A scoff sounds from his lips and he cups your ass in his hands, squeezing hard enough to make your knees buckle as he murmurs sharply in your ear,

“Now, don’t be difficult, my darling, or I’ll have to punish you.” 

Jimmy places biting kisses down your jaw and moves his hand to cup your satin clad mound, smirking when he feels your arousal drenching the silken fabric. 

“How long has this been going on, little girl?” He questions and slides your panties over to the side, his thumb making contact with your clit as he rubs in tight circles. 

You moan softly and bury your face in his neck, a sharp whimper coming from your lips as he pinches the sensitive bud.

“Answer me, darling, or I’ll stop right now.”

“Since you left this morning, Jimmy.” you sigh and let out a breathy moan as he continues his ministrations, rubbing at your throbbing clit until your legs are shaking.

“Did you make yourself come while I wasn’t around, sweetheart? Did you finger yourself silly and make a mess of your panties while I was in the studio?” He murmurs hastily in your ear, smirking when you start to grind against his hand. 

“N-no, Jimmy. I promise I didn’t touch myself while you were out,” you breathe out, clutching onto Jimmys shoulders like it’s a lifeline. 

“Good girl.”

Jimmy flashes a wicked smile as he continues to play with your pussy. You can almost taste your impending orgasm but before you get the chance to release, Jimmy’s hand moves from your dripping center. He pushes you onto the velvet couch and kneels in front of you, tugging your panties off before he spreads your legs wide, smirking at the mess he’s made of you.

“Look at me, little girl.”

You follow his request and turn your head to look at him. You watch his willowy frame strip from his clothing, not missing the obvious erection tenting in his briefs. Jimmy catches you by surprise when he hands you the book you were reading earlier, a deviant smirk spreading over his face. 

“I want you to read the rest of this chapter for me, my darling. I’m sure this won’t be an issue for you, considering you were so eager to do so earlier.” 

You whimper softly and nod, flipping through the pages until you reach the section you had marked. You look at Jimmy hesitantly but he urges you to begin, placing soft kisses to the inside of your thighs. As soon as you begin to read, he spreads you open, your arousal dripping down your slit. Jimmy can only moan at the sight of you before he begins his torrent. He licks from your opening up to your slit, collecting the sweet residue on his tongue before lapping at you with dizzying force. You gasp loudly and moan as he gorges himself on your pussy, hips bucking when he slips two of his slender fingers inside of you. You can hardly focus on reading as Jimmy rubs at your sweet spot with vigor.

“Jimmy please just get inside me already,” you cry out in ecstasy, hands gripping his black curls as you tug sharply. Jimmy peeks up from in between your thighs and smirks before replying aptly.

“I’m busy, my darling.” 

You breathe out a huff of frustration and before Jimmy can continue any of his teasings, you push him onto his back and straddle his thighs, a large smirk plastering your face as you take hold of his erection. You stroke him until he’s bucking into your hand, your name tumbling out of his mouth like a mantra before you finally get him where you need him most. A sigh of relief seeps from your lips as he fills you, and you begin to move your hips in a sloppy grind, hands finding purchase on his chest as you ride him slowly. 

“Fuck, baby you fill me up so good,” you moan out, eyes shut as you focus on the pleasure pooling in your abdomen. You pick up the pace when Jimmy digs his fingers into your hips, controlling your movements as he thrusts up into your slick center. Before you can even register what’s happening, Jimmy tugs you snugly against his chest and takes control, slamming into your dripping pussy as he captures your lips in a filthy kiss. 

“Come on my cock, sweetheart. Be a good girl and come on this cock.” He murmurs against your lips, his hips stuttering as he tries to hold off his own impending orgasm.

You whimper and gasp when you feel Jimmy’s strong hand strike down on your ass, squeezing the tender flesh as you approach your release. It only takes a few more of Jimmys savage thrusts before you’re coming, a symphony of breathy moans escaping your lips as you ride out your high. Jimmy moans against your skin and thrusts to his own completion, filling you with his sticky warmth as he bites down on your shoulder.

As you both come down from your highs, you feel Jimmy pull out and rest his hands on your waist, peppering soft kisses over your cheeks and nose. You laugh and cup his cheeks in your hands, placing a kiss to his lips before resting your head on his chest. 

Jimmy smiles down at you and traces his hand down your spine, before settling his hand at your entrance.

“Jimmy,” you begin, looking up at him to see a sly smile form across his lips. He uses two of his fingertips to collect the sticky residue seeping out of your entrance and sticks them in his mouth, sucking the evidence of your combined pleasure off of them before kissing you deeply. You moan softly against his lips and gasp as he slips his fingers back inside, pressing them taught against your sweet spot.

“Give me one more, darling, then I’ll stop.” He murmurs gruffly into your ear, nipping at the lobe as he continues his assault. You groan and buck your hips in time with his swift movements, your thighs quivering from your oncoming orgasm.

“Baby please,” you whimper and grind your hips against his, nipping at the line of his jaw and grabbing at the base of his cock to get his attention.

He huffs out what sounds like a mixture of a laugh and moan before flipping you onto your back and spreading your thighs to frame his hips.

“Is this what you’re asking for, little one? You want me to fuck that sweet little cunt of yours again?” He asks, laughing when you nod and let out a petulant whine. 

Deciding he’s teased you enough, he guides his cock back into your slick center, his head tilting back as he’s enveloped in your tight heat. He wastes no time and thrusts into you briskly, his hands moving to your waist as he pounds into you.

All you can do is let out breathy moans as he continues his dalliance, the slick sounds of your union and the slap of skin on skin are enough to send shivers through your core. Eventually, Jimmy’s thumb traces over your clit and you arch your back in pleasure, legs coming to wrap around his delicate hips.  
The staccato movements of Jimmys hips and the throaty moans coming from his mouth is enough of a sign to tell that he’s close, you dig your heels into the flesh of his ass and move your hips to match his thrusts, a smirk appearing on your face as you watch him bite his lip and close his eyes, lost in his own pleasure. 

“C’ mon baby, come for me. I wanna feel you fill me up.” you murmur softly into his ear, releasing a moan of your own when he picks up the pace, chasing his own climax. The heat brewing in your abdomen blossoms and with another flick of your clit, a mess of wet contractions take over and you come around his cock with a high pitched wail. Jimmy isn’t far behind you, releasing a shout of pleasure before he fills you for the second time that evening.

You both collapse into a pile of bated breath, Jimmy pulling you into his chest as he smiles at you with a satiated grin, chuckling to himself when he sees how spent you are.

“Have I wore you out, my darling?” he asks, a teasing smile forming across his face as you nod lazily, too exhausted to indulge him any further.

Jimmy chuckles softly and gathers you in his arms, setting you on the couch before sliding in behind you. Much to his amusement, you move to bury your face in his chest before you’re out like a light, soft snores escaping your partially open mouth. 

He smiles at the sight of you and pulls a blanket over your bare bodies, placing a kiss to your forehead before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was... absolutely filthy. Probably the most nsfw thing I've written ever so, please give feedback and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
